Kamui's Sky
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Kamui masih sangat traumatis semenjak kematian Kotori, dan kepergian Fuuma. Sementara para naga langit begitu mengharapkannya untuk kembali pulih. No Yaoi.


**Rating**: T

**Ringkasan:** Kamui masih sangat traumatis semenjak kematian Kotori, dan kepergian Fuuma. Sementara para naga langit begitu mengharapkannya untuk kembali pulih. No Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** X-1999 © Clamp

**A/N:** Ada yang tahu manga ini? Rasanya ada animenya kok! Pertama kali baca waktu aku SMP dan ternyata belum tamat. Nah, ada yang tahu aku bisa baca online di mana? Jarang banget yang punya manga jadul begini soalnya. Ini bukan yaoi, dengan segala realitas Clamp yang (seperti biasa) membingungkan. Tapi aku setuju kalau Clamp jagonya bikin chara yang super cakep dan kuul.

Buat yang bingung, silahkan tetap bingung. Dan buat alurnya...entahlah aku nggak yakin, ini lumayan gaje dan OOC soalnya. Terutama di bagian Kamui. Nggak direview nggak apa-apa. Tapi buat kalian para ignorant, kuucapkan selamat membaca.

**Kamui's Sky **

Pemandangan itu begitu damai di matanya, begitu tenang, begitu tidak bermasalah, dan begitu palsu. Langit yang biru dan kadang ditutupi awan putih seperti kapas, bangunan gedung yang begitu menjulang seakan menantang langit dengan angkuhnya, juga riuh kendaraan yang tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar keriuhan itu. Ini bukan karena dia memang berada jauh dari jalan, atau jauh dari kehadiran manusia manapun: dia merasa tidak akan bisa merasakan apapun meski berada di tengah persimpangan paling padat sekalipun. Baginya lantai teratas rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat saat ini sama sekali tidak memberikan perbedaan yang berarti. Berada di lantai 59 ataupun lantai satu, itu sama saja. Dia masih tidak bisa mendengar apapun, dan meskipun bisa, dia tidak ingin.

Pintu kamar dibuka, dia merasakannya, bukan mendengar. Dan seseorang masuk dengan langkah tegap, ada sesuatu yang tergantung di tangan orang itu.

"Kamui, aku membawakan jeruk ini untukmu! Ini kudapatkan dari kebun di dekat kuil Koya. Aku dan nona Arashi baru kembali dari sana. Kami hanya berdua lho... jarang sekali dia mau pergi berdua denganku begitu, tapi dia setuju pergi ke Koya karena aku bilang akan memetik jeruk untukmu. Wah, kau ini memang malaikat pembawa keberuntungan!" Sorata langsung bercerita tanpa henti. Dia mengeluarkan jeruk-jeruknya dan mengatur buah berwarna oranye menggiurkan itu di piring.

"Kau mau satu?"

Kamui tidak bergerak, bukan karena tidak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya yang dipatahkan oleh Fuuma hampir sudah sembuh sepenuhnya, bahkan kaki yang terluka akibat sebatang besi yang ditusukkan dan menembus tulang keringnya, sudah bisa dia gerakkan. Kamui hanya tidak mau.

"Kalau begitu aku suapkan, bagaimana?" Sorata mulai mengupas jeruk dan membuang kulitnya. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak peduli kalau Kamui mengabaikannya seperti angin. Dia tetap bersikap riang seperti biasa, lagipula Kamui sudah cukup sedih, kalau dia juga menampakkan kesedihannya, bagaimana dengan Kamui?

"Kau tidak mau bicara padaku, Kamui? Atau aku saja yang bercerita padamu tentang nona Arashi?"

Kamui tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih tertuju pada langit yang terlihat jelas dari kamarnya. Lagipula, salah satu dinding ruangan itu memang hanya terdiri dari kaca beruas-ruas. Dan karena rumah sakit itu adalah gedung tertinggi di distrik ini, Kamui punya penglihatan langit yang jelas. Langit yang biru itu seakan mengejeknya.

Baru beberapa saat ketika dia mengatakan akan melindungi langit, hanya beberapa saat setelah dia mengatakan akan menjaga air, belum sedetakan jantungnya dia mengatakan akan mencintai udara tempatnya hidup bersama Fuuma. Langit itu merenggut orang-orang yang begitu dia cintai. Fuuma...dan Kotori.

Kamui memejamkan mata. Menyebut nama dua orang itu, seperti membuka kembali luka lama yang sudah terjahit dan tertutup rapat di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ini bukan tentang luka-luka fisik yang nyaris membunuhnya. Ini tentang luka di hatinya yang menganga. Sedetikpun, luka itu belum tertutup sejak kematian Kotori, dan kepergian Fuuma. Fuuma...

Dan ini kesalahannya. Mengapa harus melindungi bumi kalau akhirnya membuat dirinya kehilangan orang terakhir yang dia punya? Untuk apa dia menelan semua omong kosong tentang naga langit dan naga bumi, tentang pedang suci, dan masa depan bumi. Dunianya sudah berakhir ketika Fuuma dan Kotori pergi.

Fuuma memang belum mati, tapi hatinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi Kotori sudah mati, dia tidak akan bisa kembali.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku lagi..." Sorata pura-pura cemberut, dia menyentuh wajah Kamui, memaksa laki-laki yang lebih muda itu untuk menghadap wajahnya. Entah mengapa wajah Sorata terlihat begitu serius sekarang, berbeda dengan wajah konyol yang biasanya dia tunjukkan, terutama di depan nona Arashi, Arashi Kishuu.

"Aku tahu Kamui sedih. Dan aku tidak akan pura-pura mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kamui sekarang. Aku belum pernah kehilangan seseorang dalam hidupku, kecuali kalau kau menghitung kakekku yang sudah tua, dan memang sudah waktunya meninggal." Sorata tersenyum. Dalam kondisi apapun dia memang bisa melucu.

Kontras dengan pandangan Kamui yang kosong dan dingin. Dia hanya melihat Sorata, tapi pandangannya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit.

"Tapi jangan lupa kalau Kamui tidak sendirian. Selain Kotori dan Kamui naga bumi..."

Refleks, tangan Kamui yang sudah pulih mencengkeram tangan Sorata, membuat laki-laki itu meringis. "Kalau Kamui mau mematahkan lenganku, silahkan saja. Aku rela asal Kamui bisa kembali."

Kamui hanya memandang langit-langit, terdengar sebuah 'krek' yang lemah dan Sorata meringis lagi. Kamui sudah mematahkan tulangnya. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan, meski rasa sakit itu sudah berdenyut-denyut dan menjalar ke lengannya. Kamui masih belum melepaskan lengan Sorata. Kemarahan yang beku itu sangat mungkin membuatnya ingin menghancurkan tangan salah satu naga langit itu.

"Aku senang Kamui bisa bereaksi, aku takut Kamui sudah mati." Dia masih bicara, dengan senyum yang setengah dipaksakan di tengah rasa sakit.

Kamui melepaskan tangan Sorata. Dia merasakan desah lega laki-laki itu dan juga kesedihannya.

"Akuini tidak pandai bicara, apalagi denganmu. Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku dan nona melihat keadaanmu begini? Dan Yuzuriha sangat khawatir melihatmu diam seperti ini, tidak bergerak meskipun masih bernapas dan berdegup."

"Semuanya khawatir." tambahnya.

Kamui memandang wajah Sorata, lalu tangan kirinya yang berada di samping tubuh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu jelas kesakitan meski dia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kau ini masih punya aku, nona Arashi, dan Yuzuriha. Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Kamui tidak bicara. Dia hanya mendengarkan, merasakan.

Kemudian senyum Sorata jadi lebih aneh, sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dan sebenarnya kau ini masih belum kehilangan semuanya. Masih ada Kamui naga bumi." Nadanya, seperti senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya begitu aneh. Seperti memberikan kabar baik yang sebenarnya adalah kabar buruk. Dan Kamui mendengar kata-kata itu dengan baik. Sangat baik.

_Kamui naga bumi..._Kamui memejamkan mata.

_Fuuma_...

Sekarang bayangan Kotori yang tidak sadar dan terpanjang di tiang berbentuk salip itu berkelebat di matanya. Dan Fuuma sendiri yang menusuk jantung Kotori dengan pedang suci. Kamui membuka mata dan mengalihkan pandangan. Dia memfokuskan matanya pada langit yang penuh tipuan itu, dia memaksa matanya yang panas kembali jernih.

Suasana jadi hening saat Sorata tidak bicara, lagipula Kamui tidak ingin membicarakan apapun. Dia tidak punya keinginan untuk itu. Dan suasana serius ini malah jadi akan aneh. Aneh bagi Sorata yang jarang serius itu, dan Kamui tidak akan peduli.

Keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Sorata lagi. Dia mengeluh...

"Ahhh...Kamui, kau tidak keberatan aku meninggalkanmu sebentar?" dia bertanya, nadanya kembali sekonyol biasa. Dia sudah kembali menjadi Sorata dari kuil Koya. Sorata yang mengejar cinta Arashi Kishuu.

"Tangan ini sedikit sakit, jadi aku ingin dokter memeriksanya. Aku akan kembali." Sorata keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Rintihannya sudah tidak terdengar lagi begitu pintu tertutup. Seluruh rumah sakit ini memang dipasangi peredam. Orang tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun meski hanya berbatasan dinding yang tipis.

Sebuah awan berarak setelah tertiup angin yang kuat, Kamui bisa merasakan perubahan cuaca yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi: Hujan akan datang.

Hujan...

Kenangan berikutnya bergantian memasuki kepalanya. Ini tidak menyakitkan seperti yang adalah kenangan awalnya, saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Fuuma. Ketika hujan mengguyur deras dari langit. Begitu derasnya seakan ditumpahkan begitu saja ke bumi. Saat itu Fuuma pulang dengan membawa payung. Laki-laki itu menghampirinya yang sedang mencoba berteduh di depan gerbang kuil, kuil yang juga rumah Fuuma. Dia juga bertemu Kotori, adik Fuuma, saat itu. Mereka bertiga berbeda usia, namun berturutan. Kotori tujuh, dirinya delapan, dan Fuuma sembilan tahun.

Kamui membiarkan airmata mengaliri pipinya kali ini, saat dirinya sendirian, dia bisa melakukan itu dengan bebas. Mengenang mereka berdua. Tapi Kamui naga bumi masih hidup, Fuuma masih hidup.

Kamui bangkit dari ranjang, dia mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Dia sedang tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu, dibanding rasa sakit ini, hatinya jauh lebih terluka.

Fuuma masih hidup, dia masih bisa merebut Fuuma.

Kamui melepas jarum infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya, dan menjejakkan kaki ke lantai untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiga bulan lalu. Langkahnya masih tertatih, tapi dirinya semakin mantap dengan apa yang ingin dia tuju.

_Lantai 59 rumah sakit distrik Ginza. _

Kamui membuka jendela. Dia merasakan kelembapan udara yang turun begitu cepat, bau udara sebelum hujan. Juga desau angin yang bertiup cukup kencang dari ketinggian itu. Semuanya terasa begitu baru, juga begitu deja-vu. Kamui menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Persetan dengan naga langit dan bumi, juga takdir bumi yang puteri Hinoto katakan tidak akan berubah. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya, semua kecuali Fuuma.

Dan dengan keyakinan yang tumbuh di hatinya, Kamui meloncat turun, mendarat mulus di atap gedung yang ada di seberang rumah sakit, lalu meloncat ke atap gedung lain. Apapun yang terjadi...dia harus mendapatkan Fuuma kembali.

**Nah...nah...mungkin ada yang bingung dengan alurnya. Jangan khawatir, aku juga kok *maksudnya?*. Soalnya alur X-1999 memang sangat membingungkan. Salah satu line khas yang aku merasa aneh adalah**_**: 'Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari dibunuh orang yang kita sayangi'. **_

**Jadi kutekankan ini bukan Yaoi. Kamui menyayangi Kotori dan Fuuma seperti saudaranya, dan meskipun Fuuma sudah melukai Kamui, dan membunuh Kotori karena takdir yang dipilih Kamui sebagai naga langit. Dengan Fuuma yang menjadi naga bumi, Kamui masih ingin mengembalikan Fuuma seperti dulu lagi. **

**Bagi yang mau review fic ini, aku maturnuwun banget. XD**


End file.
